Ice Break
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma go Ice skating. Will is in trouble. Can Emma save him in time?


"Weeeeee!" Will recklessly slid across the ice resulting in a thump to the ground. "Not again!" He closed his eyes and whined. The bright beams of the sun glared down on him and reflected off the frozen lake.

"Well I'd tell you 'I told you so', but your actions said it for me," Emma laughed and held out a hand to help Will up.

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Will smiled as he grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her down on to the ice.

"Will!" Emma groaned.

Will laughed and stood up, skating away.

Emma wobbled as she stood up and took off after Will. She bent down and swept her hand across the ice gathering some snow. She laughed when she heard Will yelp as he got struck with the snowball.

"Oh! It's on now!" Will laughed and grabbed some snow, and soon both of them were taking part in a massive snowball war.

"Catch me if you can!" Emma mocked while gaining speed.

"Oh I will!" Will smiled and moved his feet quicker.

He was caught off guard though when Emma did a very sharp left turn causing him to skate off in the distance. He had been going at such a fast speed he didn't have time to make a sudden stop. Now he was reaching the other end of the lake. It was more of an isolated area, so not many people skated there.

Also there were quite a few branches and what not from trees in the water sticking out of the ice. Will just so happened to stumble upon one of the branches. He moaned as he face planted into the ice.

"Oww…" Will mumbled. "Stupid useless trees… err well not completely useless since they provide oxygen… but whatever that doesn't matter right now!" Will shook his head at himself for the pointless rant.

Emma was smiling and he smiled back. A confused frown replaced the smile though when he heard the sound of a crack.

"What the…" Will muttered and stood still.

After a minute of silence, Will shrugged his shoulders and continued to skate. He must be imagining things.

_CRACK_

Okay… that was a definite crack. Will grew worried. He increased his pace trying to get back to the more stable ice. His breaths quickened as crack after crack spread through the ice. He could make it; he could make it.

"AHHH!" Will screamed as the ice gave in.

The nippy water flowed over the ice, and snapped at him like hundreds of piranhas. He did the only thing he could think of, and it was most definitely not the intelligent choice. He panicked. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest at an abnormally high speed. He gasped and spluttered while reaching his arms out.

The ice was too slippery to grab… and the pieces that he could would just break off in his hands. Will's body was going numb. It was a horrid feeling. He never knew water could be so frigid and anguishing. He was about to give up hope when he heard an agonizing scream.

"Will!" Emma cried upon seeing her lover fading away into the water.

"Em! He-" Will was cut off by a mouthful of the frosty water. He choked harshly as more water filled his lungs. He slowly slipped under the water. His body couldn't hold out any longer. He prayed that Emma would make it in time.

"Will!" Emma shouted as she dove straight in to the water with no second thoughts. She had no problem risking her own life to save Will. Emma swam faster. Everything stung. The water pierced her like a thousand daggers.

Then she caught sight of Will and gasped. It was a ghastly sight. Will was pale white, his eyes were closed and his body completely limp. Emma charged forwards, grabbed him tightly and swam to the surface. She gasped as the fierce wind bit at her face.

Taking deep breaths, Emma swam over to what looked like thicker ice and placed Will out of the water. She then dragged herself cautiously on to the ice. Not even stopping for a break she held Will and crawled away from the hole and back on to safe ice.

Emma laid Will on his back and felt for a pulse. She let out a deep relieved sigh when she managed to find a pulse, but it was very faint. Growing extremely concerned when she realised Will wasn't breathing, Emma knew she'd have to give CPR.

Emma tilted Will's head back, pinched his nose and knelt down giving him a breath. Emma waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Will.

"Come on Will, please!" Emma begged.

She went through the process again before resorting to the chest compressions. After a few minutes and still no movement from Will, Emma broke down and laid her head on Will's chest.

Tears streamed down her face. Her head jolted up at that moment though. It was a pain filled cough that had alerted her. Will was alive… alive but coughing up a ton of water. Emma shot up and rubbed her hand on Will's back trying to comfort him. Once he had a steady breathing rhythm, Emma didn't hesitate to pull him in to a close hug.

"Em…" Will croaked.

"W-Will! I-I thought I'd l-l-lost you!" Emma sobbed in to Will's shoulder.

Emma gripped tighter on to Will's shirt.

"Em… you'll _never _lose me," Will whispered.


End file.
